


Focus on You

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, adrien mentioned in passing, alix is honestly amazing, marinette and alix talk, we need more alix and marinette moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Alix and Marinette talk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: short and sweet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 13
Kudos: 340





	Focus on You

"Marinette, you know I respect you and love you, right?"

Marinette hummed, her focus still on the homework sheet in front of her.

"And you know I want the best for you, right?"

Pausing in her writing, Marinette looked up at the girl sitting in front of her. Since they had a project together, Marinette thought it was best to finish it at her home. Which meant they were currently laying on the floor of her room with books sprawled out around them.

"Yes?"

Alix nodded and scooted a little closer. "And that also means helping you grow, right?"

"Alix, what are you getting at?"

The said girl sighed and looked away briefly. She knew she had to bring this up to Marinette, but how to start it, she didn't know. Grabbing her hands, there was only one way she could get her point across.

"I think maybe... your fixation on Adrien might be a bit unhealthy?"

 _Bluntly_.

Of all things Marinette was expecting Alix to say, that was definitely not one of it. Eyebrows furrowed, she jerked her hand away.

" _What_?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

When it looked like Marinette wasn't going to move further away, Alix let out a sigh of relief. "You worry about how Adrien might think of you, not realizing that you're already amazing. You're trying so hard, but you seem to always doubt yourself around him."

Marinette just stared, not fully comprehending to what was being said to her. What Alix was saying didn't sound like an insult, but what exactly what she getting at?

"I'm not following."

"Marinette," Alix sighed, taking off her hat. "How do a say this..." she muttered before shaking herself and facing the bluenette once again. "I know you like Adrien a lot, but do you really know him? You know his schedule, what is favorite dessert is, but do you really, truly know him?"

Blinking at that, Marinette scoffed. "He's a friend, of course I know him."

"Yeah, you're right, hold on." Holding up a finger, Alix frowned. This was not how the conversation was suppose to happen but then again, Alix was never one for words. She always thought being blunt and straight to the point was the best route. But this was such a touchy subject and Alix wanted to do this right.

Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going. Alix had said that her 'fixation' on Adrien was ' _unhealthy_ '. Did this mean the pink haired girl didn't want them together? At the thought of that didn't sit well with Marinette - hell, Alix had personally said she was supporting her on this!

"Alix, just spit it out."

"I'm trying, you know I'm not good with words!"

"Are you telling me I need to move on from my crush on Adrien?"

Alix quickly shook her head. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I just think you get too worked up over your crush on him and maybe, if you just focused being friends first, it'll be easier for you to confess your feelings!"

 _There_.

She finally said it.

Her shoulders slumped in relief, having been to get out her thoughts. She cherishes Marinette as a friend and to constantly see her become so insecure in front of the guy she likes- it didn't sit her well. Especially when she realized just how much anxiety she gets whenever she tries to confess to him.

"...what?"

Marinette gaped, having not expected that answer at all. But now that she knee Alix wasn't trying to tell her to move on, well, what was the harm in hearing her out a bit more?

Nodding, Alix felt herself relax further. "I know you like him and all, but why don't you focus a bit on being his friend? Get to know him a bit more and show him that funny, spunky side of you. If you're so jumpy around him, how would you react if you got together now?"

"...oh." Marinette continued to stare. She never really considered such an option before but whenever she was talking to him, she always thought about just confessing. Sure she considers him a friend but after what Alix said...

Could she say with great confidence that they're pretty good friends? She's always stuttering and just so stiff whenever he was around.

Alix watched her, not sure if her friend was getting the point she was trying to make. She really thinks Marinette and Adrien would make a great couple, but she really wanted Marinette to start being herselfaround him. But not only that, Alix knows the bluenette spends a great amount of time over making gifts and worrying about what the model thought.

"You also put that boy on such a pedestal, Mari, and I think it's time we work on that, yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

Smiling, Alix continued. "I know he's great and all, but model boy is only human. He's bound to make mistakes and right now, I think he just needs some really good friends around him."

Sighing at that, Marinette couldn't really argue back. She knew Adrien really cherishes friendships but she wants to be something more than friends.

"But I want to be something more than friends, Alix."

"I know, but why don't we start working on being friends first? Get to really know him and let get to know you." She patted Marinette's hand, smiling softly. "We have our whole lives ahead of us- no need to rush."

Just hearing that one part was enough to release a weight Marinette had no idea she was even caring. What she never realized was that yes, she really didn't need to confess right away. All the other girls(bless their souls) always wanted to push into doing it and she always flaked out on it. But knowing that she could do it on her own time, when she felt confident in herself, it almost felt liberating.

"You know... I've never really thought of that."

Alix could see the words were really hitting Marinette when she saw the stunned expression on her face. After having numerous panic attacks from the sheer idea of confessing to Adrien, Alix really wanted her to focus more on herself.

"I'm just watching out for you, Nette."

And Marinette knew she really was. Grinning, she leaned over and gave Alix a hug. "Thank you." Looking around her room, she tapped her chin. "Help me put some of these photos down?"

-

In the weeks that followed, Alix was very proud of what she saw. Marinette was no longer stuttering or spazzing out whenever Adrien spoke to her and Alix was _ecstatic_. She was her normal confident, sassy self around the model and it did wonders to their friendship. And after one particular day, Alix stopped by the bakery to tell Marinette how proud of her she was.

"Honestly, it's all thanks to you. You were right," Marinette chuckled. "I really didn't know him all that well."

Shrugging, Alix gently punched her friend's shoulder. "Sometimes, you get so hyper focused- someone's gotta knock some sense into you."

Laughing, Marinette gestured towards the TV in the livingroom. "Want to get your ass beat in some video game?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

**Author's Note:**

> :))) how's everyone?  
> on ig as @laadychat - shoot me a dm!


End file.
